Relative of a Pirate 2!
by SammieThePirate
Summary: This is a sequel to Relative of a Pirate! Jack has a female cousin named Jamie and when both Will and Jack get into trouble like always Jamie is their to help! But will it be enough...?
1. A Sick Swan!

**Relative of a Pirate 2!**

**Chapter 1: A Sick Swan!**

It had been a year since Will Turner had seen or heard from Jamie or Jack Sparrow but he always reminisced in the past and today would be no different. Since their big adventure Elizabeth and Will had gotten engaged but their wedding was postponed when Elizabeth got very sick.

"How's miss Elizabeth doing sir?" A maid said approaching Mr. Turner

"She's doing better … could you take her some tea and her medicine" Will asked "Thank you Rosie"

Rosie left the room and headed towards the kitchen. Will was left alone in the study, he then walked over to his desk. Upon Will's desk was an ink pen and a piece of parchment, all parchment said was 'Jamie Sparrow'. Will sat there with his pen in his hand thinking about Jamie. Out of nowhere Will heard a loud scream … It was Rosie.

**"ROSIE!** Rosie what is it" Will asked running up the stairs

"Its miss Elizabeth … she's … she's … she's gone!" Rosie said grabbing Will's arm and pulling him into the room.

The room was a disaster, nothing was broken but cloths were everywhere, her bedding was on the floor, her lamp was on the ground and Elizabeth … was gone. Will looked on in shock and disbelief.

"What are we going to do?" Rosie cried

"We have to get her back!" Will said flashing a look at Rosie

"How?" She asked

"I don't know yet … but were going to need help" Will grinned a bit.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I am just getting use to writing again! This is a sequel of the first Relative of a Pirate! Thank you for Reading! Please R&R! SammieThePirate! **


	2. A Womanly Pirate!

**Relative of a Pirate 2!**

**Chapter 2: A Womanly Pirate!**

"Man the Braces, tighten them boards … make ready the ropes … Prepare to board!" A sparrow ordered the crew, as the crew ran about to follow the orders.

Jamie grabbed her sword near by and ran towards the rail. Beside the Pearl was a huge ship by the name of Lady Samantha, its Captain, Matthew J. Andrews was on his way back from many islands where he had just reclaimed his families treasure … Jamie smiled as the Black Pearl's crew started to board the Lady Samantha.

Jamie watched the crew fight and start to load the treasure on to the Pearl. Jamie took a deep breath and smiled "God I love my work"

Jamie then grabbed a near by rope and swung onto the Lady Samantha. Jamie fought her way through the crew until she was face to face with none other then Matthew J. Andrews. Matthew lowered his sword and stared at Jamie.

"Your Sparrow?" Matthew said sounding shocked

"One of" Jamie smirked and introduced herself with a little man bow "Jamie … Jamie Sparrow"

"A woman!" Matthew said with wide eyes

"Careful Andrews" Jamie said raising her sword to his neck

Jamie smiled as Matthew stared at her sword that gradually got closer and closer to his neck

"Don't tell me the Mighty Captain Matthew J. Andrews isn't afraid of a challenge? … Against a woman?" Jamie smirked

Matthew reached for his sword and raised it to meet Jamie's. Jamie smiled as their swords made contact. Jamie and Matthew fought back and forth. Jamie was pushed back against a wall and as Matthew came towards her, she kicked him. Matthew went to trip Jamie but Jamie jumped in time, Jamie went to punch Matthew but Mathew ducked quickly. Matthew then slammed Jamie against the mast, Jamie's crew started to rush over to help.

"No, don't, this is between me and this so called captain" Jamie said stopping her crew. Matthew tightened his grip on his sword and moved closer to Jamie.

" I told you, you cant be a Sparrow, your just a woman … a wannabe Pirate" As Matthew whispered that in her ear, Jamie was getting very angry. Jamie then kneed Matthew in the crouch and as Matthew bent over in pain Jamie went to whisper in his ear.

**"No … I AM A PIRATE! And I AM A SPARROW!"**

As Matthew rolled around in pain Jamie made her way back to her ship. Jamie and the crew quickly cut the ropes and set sail, sailing away from a successful pillage of the Lady Samantha.

Jamie smiled as she stood at the helm watching the crew, the ship and her favorite place to be … the ocean. As Jamie looked on at the ocean she began to play with something around her neck. It was a charm necklace Will had given her last year. Jamie began to think about Will and the adventure they had but then all of a sudden she was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Jamie? Jamie!" Gibbs said snapping Jamie back to reality, once he was sure he had Jamie's attention he continued, "Are we going to Tortuga?"

Jamie took another look at her necklace then answered quietly with a yes. Gibbs then gave the orders to the crew to head for Tortuga. The trip would take 3 to 4 days depending on the wind. By now its getting dark so Jamie headed to the captains cabin for some shut eye. Jamie was always up at the crack of dawn, she loved the silence, the feeling and the smell … and today would be no different. The Pearl silently made its way along the water, when Jamie noticed something in the distance … it's a ship.

"All hands on deck" Jamie yelled to the crew as they came running "Lets introduce ourselves"

Thank you to all those reviews! So far I have been welcome with this sequel so thank you! Please continue to **R&R! **SammieThePirate!


	3. Like Jamie Like Jack!

**Relative of a Pirate 2!**

**Chapter 3: Like Jamie like Jack!**

Jamie was leading the Black Pearl and its crew members on an adventure they would never forget. After their pillage of the Lady Samantha, Jamie came across an unknown ship and gave the orders to attack. The Black Pearl slowly made its way up beside the unknown ship. The crew ran around the deck ready to pounce, the boards were lowered at the crew ran onboard and began to fight.

Jamie made her way on board with pride and ease and her sword drawn, as she turned around she was face to face with a tall, slender man with fancy clothes on, she had no doubt he was the captain.

"Jamie Sparrow?" the man asked not drawing his sword

"Captain Jamie Sparrow, if you please" Jamie smirked

"Captain … Jamie Sparrow? … You sound like Jack!" Jamie heard someone say from behind and she turned around to see Will Turner standing there with his hands on his hips "Your always trying to start a fight"

"What can I say am good at it" Jamie smirked lowering her sword

"I know" Will said with a little giggle as he walked over to her. Jamie saw her crew still fighting and yelled out,

"Easy Gents! Its just Mr. Turner!" The crew slowly stopped fighting and made their way over to greet him. "Why did we see you and where's Elizabeth?" Jamie asked "You better not have hurt her because you remember what I said I would do if you ever did hurt her!"

"No, no I didn't. But that's why I came looking for you and Jack … she is very sick and now … she's disappeared … Kidnapped" Will answered lowering his head

"AGAIN? Wow! That Elizabeth is sure something isn't she" Jamie pointed out with her sword at her side and her other hand on her hip.

"Ya well she is …Where's Jack?" Will asked noticing he wasn't there. Jamie looked at Gibbs skeptical who was standing beside her, then back at Will to answer

"He's not here … we were on our way to get him when we saw your ship … he's in Tortuga" Jamie answered putting her sword away

"I should have known" Will smiled and continued by asking, "Can I come with you?"

"Aye … if you feel up to it" Jamie smirked

"Why wouldn't I" Will wondered

"Well, you're with pirates now and I figured hanging around men who wear tights and powdered wigs like Commodore Norrington would slow you down … after all you are a recovering pansy!" Jamie smiled with a giggle

"If any thing it has made me more of a man and associating with pirates and of course you will help me even more" Will added

Jamie just smiled and nodded her head towards the Pearl. With that the crew made its way on to the pearl followed by Will and Jamie. The Pearl slowly sailed away into the distance, headed for Tortuga.

"Whys Jack in Tortuga?" Will asked tying some ropes by the helm

"Jack got into trouble as usual" Jamie smirked

"Good old Jack … What did he do" Will asked, Jamie put her head down, she was unwillingly going to answer when she was saved by Gibbs who ran up to the helm.

"Jamie … they're doing it again"

**"DAMN IT!"** Jamie said tying a rope to the helm and then followed Gibbs, with Will close behind.

CLIFFHANGER! Thank you for those who read and reviewed! Please continue! Please R&R! SammieThePirate!


	4. Bentley!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 4: Bentley!**

Jamie left the helm with Gibbs and Will close behind. They soon arrived at the front end of the deck where a fight had broken out. The first guy that was winning was tall, fit with brown hair and brown eyes. He had black pants and boots with a shirt that was at one point white and a bad attitude and his name was Bentley. H The other pirate was slightly skinner with dirty blondish hair, he wore brown pants with black boots and a baggy white shirt. His name was Colt. Bentley was punching Colt. Around the 2 pirates was crowd of the rest of the crew. All of a sudden a gunshot went off and Bentley stopped and everyone looked over at Jamie who had fired her gun in the air. Once Jamie had everyone's attention she put her gun away. Jamie (with Will and Gibbs close behind) walked fearlessly up to the 2 fighting pirates.

"What do you think you are doing" Jamie said as she stared at them "I have told you before if it isn't an opposing ship then their will be no fighting on my ship" Jamie then turned to face the first pirate "You are traveling on thin ice Bentley"

"I have had it with you Sparrow, I cant handle taking orders from a woman any more" Bentley said "Your just a big **ADDLED POXY!"**

"That's it Bentley" Jamie said looking angry, taking her sword out and coming towards Bentley in a threatening way when Will jumped in. Will jumped in just as the sword was at Bentley's neck.

"You don't have to do this" Will said as Jamie just stared angrily at Bentley

"And whose this pretty boy … a wannabe pansy pirate!" Bentley asked Jamie while looking at Will

"Hold your tongue Bentley or lose it! No one calls Will a pansy but me!" Jamie said tightening her grip on her sword

"You don't have to do this" Will spoke again

"Listen to the pansy you little bitch … you were never a good pirate and the only reason you are here is because you are related to Jack" Bentley said moving his head forward a bit.

"That's it Bentley you crossed the line" Will said moving in front of Jamie

"What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" Bentley said poking Will in the shoulder.

Will smirked and reached down to his side and pulled out his sword.

"Are you sure you want to go there pretty boy?" Bentley said grabbing a near by sword.

"Aye" Will smirked

**OMG! What's going to happen will Will win or will he lose? That insult: ADDLED POXY is actually a pirate insult you will find out what it means later! Thank you to all those who read and reviewed!** **Please read and review!**


	5. Pirate!

**Relative of a Pirate 2!**

**Chapter 5: Pirate!**

Will and Bentley looked at each other with hate as they broke out into a sword fight. Will and Bentley's sword clashed back and forth as the rest of the crew watched in interest. They had fought all over the ship. Will and Bentley had made their way back to where they started when Bentley spoke,

"You cant beat me, I know every trick in the book" Bentley said with a smile while continuing to fight

Will knew this … being a pirate you definitely had the upper hand when it came to tricks, so Will needed to do something simple … something a simple minded person would do … Something so simple Bentley wouldn't expect it. Will looked around for something he could use to his advantage. Nearby Will found a barrel with what looked like gunpowder, Will grabbed a handful and threw it into Bentley's face.

"You … you cheated" Bentley said surprised

Will smiled as he remembered that Jack once didn't it to him and all he had to say was one word … so Will said it to Bentley. "PIRATE!"

Jamie smiled and approached Will and Bentley. Jamie lifted her sword to Bentley's head.

"You were right about one thing … I am a woman … If I was a man I would maroon you on an island with nothing … but instead I am going to marrow you on a rowboat with only your sword … no gun, no food"

Bentley moved towards her in a threatening manner, The crew around Jamie all took out a sword or a gun and pointed them at Bentley. Jamie pointed her gun at Bentley and turned him around and walked him towards the plank.

"Lower the floating drift wood!" Jamie ordered

A rowboat was lowered into the water as well as Bentley sword which was thrown into the water.

"Walk the plank Bentley!" Jamie said with her sword drawn

"This isn't over Sparrow!" Bentley said, he then jumped off and dove for the sword, he then swam towards the rowboat as the Black Pearl got farther and farther away.

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed and please continue to do so! Sorry the chapter was short but hey!


	6. A Crying Sparrow!

**Relative of a Pirate 2!**

**Chapter 6: A Crying Sparrow!**

Jamie watched as Bentley slowly rowed his boat away. Jamie put her head down, her sword away and started heading towards the helm. Will watched for a few more seconds longer at the water where Bentley once was then turned and jogged to catch up with Jamie.

"Jamie? Jamie are you ok?" Will asked as he came up behind her

"Aye … Its just Jack and I have had consistent problems with Bentley and I always stood up for him but since Jack's been gone …" Jamie said putting her head down upset, she then raised it and said with no emotion "I had to let him go … I had to"

"Of course you did" Will said in an understanding tone

"I can't believe some of the stuff he was saying … I cant believe what he called me!" Jamie said looking really upset

"If you don't mind me asking what Addled Poxy means do you? Will asked taking notice that Jamie was upset

"It's a pirate term … it means … it means" Jamie began but couldn't finish as tears ran down her cheek … It was silent for a moment until Will spoke again.

"Is that you Jamie behind those tears? Come on now … you don't really believe that … that … wanker? … Do you? … I think this is the first time I have seen you cry, even when you got stabbed last year you didn't cry … you are way to human to be Jack's cousin!" Will said trying to cheer Jamie up while he lifted her chin and wiped away her tears.

"You tell anyone and I will have to hurt you" Jamie said with a little smile

**"AAHH! **There you are Jamie" Will smiled while putting his hands down to his side, still looking at Jamie

"Anyways … It's a proven fact that all Sparrows cry … even you know who" Jamie said raising her eyebrows

"Really …" Will asked surprised

"Aye … When we were little he cried for hours because I stole his rum and drank it" Jamie answered wiping her face "He's even cried recently … He woke up from a nightmare crying, He was saying something like 'The rum's on fire … the rum's gone!"

"Good old Jack and his rum" Will smirked looking away and then back at Jamie, who had put her head down. Jamie then lifted her head and broke the silence when she asked Will,

"Do you think Bentley was right about me?"

"About being a woman? … Yes and if I may say so a beautiful one at that" Will said looking at Jamie, Jamie smirked a bit but then spoke again,

"No … about … about not being a good pirate and a captain … about only being here because I'm related to Jack" Jamie asked looking at the floor

"Not for a minute … you are a great pirate and a great captain … being Jack's cousin may have gotten your foot in the door but you have proven that you can hold your own. Jack is Jack but you … Jamie … you are the beauty and the brains of the seven sea's and beyond" Will answered as Jamie smirked and then looked up to meet his eyes

"You are certainly a charmer Turner, you know exactly what to say" Jamie said smiling at Will "Come on we still have to round up Jack before we can save your bonnie lass"

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! Sorry it has taken me awhile to update I have been away! Hopefully I can update faster! Please tell me what you really think of my story by reading and reviewing!


	7. Catching Up!

**Relative of a Pirate 2!**

**Chapter 7:** **Catching Up!**

Jamie, Will and the crew of the Black Pearl sailed closer and closer to Tortuga. The journey would take a day or so, which was a day or so Jamie and Will were looking forward to. Jamie and Will would finally get to catch up, lots had happened in a year. The next morning Jamie woke up with a comforting silence, just the sound of the ocean around her was how Jamie liked it. Jamie smiled as she got up and dressed and headed above deck. Jamie slowly walked up to the helm and smiled as the Pearl sat rocking back and forth.

"Peaceful" a voice said behind Jamie. Jamie quickly spins around and took notice of Will standing behind her.

"Oh … Turner…You scared me" Jamie said with a little grin

"Sorry… I didn't mean to" Will smiled walking closer

"Its ok … what are you doing up this early? Usually I'm the only one up at this hour", Jamie asked

"Couldn't sleep" Will answered "Keep thinking about Elizabeth …and what happened to her … who could have taken her?"

"I don't know … but that's what we're going to find out" Jamie smiled a little putting her hand on Will's shoulder " I've helped you once and I'll do it again … but I have to tell you its rather odd that Elizabeth keeps getting kidnapped"

Will looked up and smiled a little at Jamie. Will then noticed Jamie playing with something around her neck.

"Your still wearing that charm necklace I gave you last year" Will smirked

"I never take it off", Jamie said looking down at it "It's given me such good luck"

"I'm glad … it looks good on you" Will smirked

"I hope you don't mind me asking but … why aren't you and Elizabeth married yet?" Jamie asked

I don't mind you asking … Its actually quite simple … Every time Elizabeth and I would start to plan our wedding things kept happening … like the Commodore …" Will started but was cut off

"Norrington?" Jamie asked

"Aye" Will answered

"That wanker still has his job?" Jamie asked crossing her arms "I would have figured that he would have been fired because he allowed Jack and I to escape"

"Well still has his job thanks to Governor Swan and he is still mad at me because Elizabeth said that she loved me… He has been in and out of Port looking for you and Jack"

"That man hasn't changed… he still has a stick up his ass and no sense of humor" Jamie grinned

"Well that man with the stick up his ass has been giving Elizabeth and I problems … and then Elizabeth got sick" Will finished

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"No … The doctor just gave her some pain medication until she can be properly examined" Will answered

Just as Jamie was about to say something Gibbs walked up from below deck yawning. Jamie just smiled and turned to face Gibbs.

"Awake the crew Master Gibbs and will be on our way" Jamie smiled back at Will and then walked towards the helm. The crew began to arrive ready to go. The Black Pearl was once again on its way towards Tortuga to find Jack. Jamie was watching straight ahead with Will and Gibbs on either side.

"We are making excellent time… We should be in Tortuga tonight" Jamie said to both Will and Gibbs.

Gibbs then headed towards the crew and began barking orders, while Jamie and Will continued to watch the Horizon. Jamie looked down at her compass and then back up with a smile. Hours and hours flew by with very little talking until Will smiled and tired to break the silence.

"So you know what I have been up to this last year but I don't know what you and Jack have been up to?" Will finally said

"Its pretty simple… Jacks been in and out of trouble and I have mostly been getting him out of it" Jamie smirked "We have actually been traveling a lot more"

"And what is he this week?"

"In trouble … but that's why we are going to Tortuga in a hurry"

"What did he do?" Will asked

"Well we went to Tortuga and I had to go buy some supplies so I left Jack and some other crew members including Bentley alone in the pub" Jamie started

"You left Jack in a pub alone?"

"Aye and he has been known to do quite well at times … anyways when I came back Jack had gambled away money he didn't even have" Jamie said turning the helm a little to the left.

"Good old Jack" Will smiled

"Well the men he gambled with allowed me 4 days to collect the money" Jamie said looking at Will

"What happens after 4 days?"

"Lets just say Jack will be sipping rum through a straw for a long, long time!" Jamie said looking forward "That's why we have been pillaging so much lately and then we saw your ship on the way to Tortuga"

"But why not use the gold from Isle de Muerta?"

"Two reasons … One Jack spent most of it gambling and drinking rum and of course the company of women … and secondly… what was left Jack didn't want me to use it and that he wasn't going to let me use his compass" Jamie said looking at Will and then back again "He said that I needed to connect with my pirate roots … said I was becoming more and more like well … more like you and Elizabeth…" Will looked down and smiled as Jamie continued "Said I was becoming warm hearted and such … So I promised Jack I'd plunder for the money he owed … That's another reason Bentley's mad at me … He says I'm soft and not deserving of a ship like this … and … and well maybe I am?"

"You? Jamie Sparrow? The woman who knocked me out cold with a piece of wood … Who took a sword to the side for me … Who put a gun to Barbossa's head and mine and who was going to take a bullet for Elizabeth? NEVER!"

Will smiled at Jamie. Jamie looked over at Will then back upfront and as she did someone from the crow's nest yelled out ** "LAND HO!"**

**Thank you everyone who supported this story and I am so, so, SO SORRY! That I havent been updating but I just started a new job and everything has just been so crazy! Please enjoy and please review! R&R!!**


	8. The Title of Sparrow!

**Relative of a Pirate 2!**

**Chapter 8: The Title of Sparrow!**

It was getting really dark and quiet when the Black Pearl finally let go of the anchor. Jamie climbed down the rope and waited at the bottom for Will. Will was now standing by Jamie, Jamie smiled and then yelled up to Gibbs who was standing at the rail.

"Gibbs tell the crew they can wonder off for the night but be back tomorrow at 9 … can you also grab the loot for Jacks release? … Thanks … You coming Turner?" Jamie asked

"Aye" Will nodded as he looked around

"Alright Gibbs we'll start heading out you can catch up" Jamie said starting to move towards town. Will continued to look around at the whores and drunks that have crowed the streets.

"This place hasn't changed a bit since I was last here" Will pointed out

Jamie turned her head as she continued to walk and smiled, Jamie then stopped in front of a huge dark building as Gibbs came up right behind them out of breath.

"Ok Gibbs catch your breath … We're going in … Will listen to me … ok this is important … While we are in here you must not look so tight and lawful … never pull out your sword first and most importantly never stare at anyone in here … got it?" Jamie asked facing Will

"Aye" Will said uneasy

Jamie looked away and took a deep breath, she then stepped in with Will and Gibbs right behind her. Inside was a dark stuffy room that smelt like beer and pee. Jamie continued to walk looking straight ahead. Will on the other hand took in his surroundings … There were men passed out everywhere, Some men we're leaned against different sized women who were half naked. There were even animals running around. Will continued to follow Jamie as she entered through 2 swinging doors. On the other side was a big room filled with smoke and in the middle was a round table and at that table sat a couple of men drinking rum. They looked up at Jamie, They then switched their look to Will. They shot a look up and down Will before looking back at Jamie. One man took a sip of rum, he spilt some on his chin and wiped it away with the back of his hand and then burped … Just as he did a man came through a door behind him. The man who came through the door looked and dressed like the leader, he came in a smacked the man who burped in the head, he then snapped his fingers at another. As he snapped a man disappeared through the door.

"Whose the whelp?" The leader asked

"A friend" Jamie answered with a solid voice. Will on the other hand was nervous as hell. The man just smirked at Jamie, as he did the man returned but this time he was dragging something.

"Where's my money?" The man asked

"Where's Jack?" Jamie asked

"The man smiled and pointed behind him as the other man dragged an unconscious Jack into view. Jamie ran to Jack to see if he was ok.

"So where's my money?"

Jamie nodded at Gibbs who nodded back and then threw the bag of loot to the man. The man smirked and threw the bag behind him to one of his men and said "Count it!"

"Don't you trust me?" Jamie asked with a grin

"You're a Sparrow … Inside and Out … and that's what matters" The man grinned back, he then looked at his men who nodded signaling that it was good.

"Pleasure doing business with you" The man smirked he and his men then left leaving Jamie, Will, Gibbs and an unconscious Jack alone.

Jack slowly started to move and look around "Jamie?" Jack said still out of it, he then noticed Will "Turner?" and just like that Jack passed out again.

"Jack?" Jamie said noticing his head was bleeding "Come on we got to get him back to the ship"

"OK on 3 … one …two …three" Will said as they all picked Jack up and headed for the door.

"The memories of carry Jack from a pub unconscious never seem to go away do they Gibbs" Jamie smirked. Gibbs and Will smiled as they continued to carry Jack through Tortuga to the Black Pearl.

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Thank you everyone who supported this story and I am so, so, SO SORRY! That I havent been updating but I just started a new job and everything has just been so crazy! Please enjoy and please review! R&R!!**


	9. A Pain in the Butt!

**Relative of a Pirate 2!**

**Chapter 9: A Pain in the Butt!**

The next morning Jack woke up in his cabin on the Black Pearl. He looked around at the clean room and tried to sit up. Jack groaned in pain and laid back down. Jamie then walked in with a bowl of water and a cloth. Jamie walked over to Jack. Jack tired to get up again but Jamie grabbed his forehead and pushed him back down.

"Don't even try it" Jamie said

"OOOWWW" Jack groaned

"Don't be a baby" Jamie answered

"I have to get up … I'm going crazy laying here … I even had a dream that I saw Will Turner" Jack said shaking his head

"You did" Jamie smirked "He's on deck right now but he's here"

"WHAT!" Jack said getting up but is knocked back down by Jamie

"Relax Sparrow!"

"Well … What is he doing here?" Jack asked still groaning

"Well we were going to talk to you when you were feeling better" Jamie answered

"I'm fine … see" Jack said trying to get out of bed but just groaned and laid back down

"Sure you are … Just lay down and relax … I'll rap your head and tomorrow you'll be as good as new" Jamie said cleaning the blood from Jack's head.

"You cleaned my cabin… oowwww… You know I hate that… oowwwww!"

"Stop being a baby… and I didn't" Jamie said continuing to clean Jack's wounds.

"You mean … Turner! … That's it I'm gonna …"

"Do nothing but lay down and sleep" Jamie then got up and moved towards the door.

"Jamie … Have I ever told you thank you?"

"No" Jamie smiled

"Remind me to do that one day" Jack smiled back

"Wanker" Jamie smirked throwing a wet cloth at Jack

Jamie then walked upstairs and dumped the dirty bloody water over the side of the ship. Will then walked up behind Jamie.

"How's Jack?" Will asked

"A big pain in the ass but other then that he'll be fine" Jamie smiled

"Good" Will smirked

"We will tell Jack about Elizabeth tomorrow"

"You think he'll help?"

"Aye … and if he wont I'll make him," Jamie said as they both started to giggle. "Well I'm gonna do round up the crew and finish getting the supplies"

Jamie smiled and walked over to the edge of the ship that was beside the dock. She then jumped over the side and headed for town to find the rest of the crew, while Will went down below deck to get something to eat.

I am so sorry how long its been … But its hard when you got to work! Anyways please enjoy! AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**SammieThePirate!**


End file.
